This disclosure relates to a semiconductor chip with a redistribution layer, a semiconductor package including the same, a method of fabricating the same.
Due to their small-size, multifunctionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are important elements in the electronic industry. Generally, semiconductor devices are classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device for performing various functions.
As the electronic industry advances, there is an increasing demand for a semiconductor device with a higher integration density and higher performance. To meet such a demand, it is important to reduce a process margin (for example, in a photolithography process), but although a variety of studies are being conducted to solve the difficulties, the reduction of the process margin may lead to several difficulties in fabricating a semiconductor device.
In the meantime, various package technologies have been developed to meet demands for large capacity, thin thickness, and small size of semiconductor devices and/or electronic appliances. For example, a package technology of vertically stacking semiconductor chips has been used to allow an electronic product to have high density and large capacity features. The use of this package technology may allow many kinds of semiconductor chips to be integrated on a reduced area, when compared to a general package with a single semiconductor chip.